


i can't sleep, but i can dream of us

by chasingjupiter



Series: prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, it's late at night and jihoon loves soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: prompt:Soonyoung and Jihoon pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in.





	i can't sleep, but i can dream of us

Jihoon likes to think he is not a clingy person.

Though he’s had his fair share of clutching at his mother’s long skirts and curling up to his cat’s side, Jihoon is not a clingy person. He tends to shy away from physical affection, ducks out of arms and shrugs away hugs. It is, he thinks, merely a habit, fostered by commitment issues he doesn’t care to address and one too many broken relationships.

When it comes to Soonyoung, however, these facts fly out the window.

Soonyoung’s been around for as long as Jihoon can remember. Despite having been together for all of Jihoon’s measly seventeen years, Soonyoung has yet to grow tired of Jihoon’s persistent character flaws.

For one, Jihoon’s far too hypocritical. He’ll berate Soonyoung for being clumsy and then promptly trip on his own shoes. He’ll tease Soonyoung relentlessly and then close himself off when Soonyoung returns the jibes. He’ll tell Soonyoung off for being too touchy, and then wordlessly reach for a hug, for his reassuring embrace.

He tries to amend these flaws, really. Jihoon wants to be a person Soonyoung can be proud of. He wants Soonyoung to want the same things he does- he wants them to be by each other’s sides forever, wants the impossible. He wants Soonyoung to have the same quiet moments of adoration Jihoon experiences watching Soonyoung from the back of the classroom. He wants Soonyoung, above all.

So now, in spite of Jihoon’s self-proclaimed distaste for physical contact, in spite of his insistence on not being clingy, Jihoon’s clinging to Soonyoung. He’s full-on clinging to Soonyoung; one arm is slung over his side, the other cradled around his head. His right leg is on top of Soonyoung’s legs. Though Soonyoung’s back is facing him, Jihoon feels immense satisfaction at the sight of them being properly tangled together.

Being one with Soonyoung - sometimes it feels like that’s all Jihoon could ever ask for.

The purple sky past Jihoon’s window churns. With it, Soonyoung shifts, letting out a low groan as he rolls over. As his eyes flutter open, they’re caught in Jihoon’s surprised stare.

“Is it morning yet?”

The moment lapses; Jihoon wills the blush down. “Not yet, silly,” he dismisses. “Go back to sleep.”

“Have you been awake all this time?” Soonyoung’s voice is groggy and gross and yet Jihoon aches to hear more. The sleepy lilts of his voice tease Jihoon with a future he could never possess. He longs for it, that distant future, but the more he reaches for it, the farther it gets.

Jihoon smiles softly. “It’s only been an hour or so,” he says. “And don’t worry about it, I’m just not so good with sleeping.”

“How could I?”

Soonyoung sighs, repositions his arm so the side of his head is resting on his palm. They’re facing each other properly, now. A thrill rises in Jihoon’s chest when he realizes their legs are still tangled together.

“I’m gonna stay up with you until you fall asleep,” Soonyoung tells him, determined. 

Jihoon chuckles weakly. “Not happening,” he retorts. “You’re too tired, get some rest.” Softening, he adds, “I’ll be okay. I think I’ll sleep better once you’re asleep.”

Soonyoung looks at him. It’s annoying how expressive Soonyoung’s eyes are; to Jihoon, it’s like every glance and glare holds meaning. The stars in Soonyoung’s eyes tell Jihoon things, and it’s scary. Like Soonyoung has so much to say to Jihoon, like there’s something big Jihoon’s missing out on. And he doesn’t like missing out, not when it comes to Soonyoung.

Right now, it feels like Soonyoung is cupping Jihoon with tentative hands, enveloping him in all of the night’s velvet embrace. It’s with Soonyoung that Jihoon becomes hyper-aware of the low, dense hum of crickets outside his window, hyper-aware of the gentle breaths of the air conditioning. Hyper-aware of how Soonyoung’s chest rises and falls, hyper-aware of the blankets pooled over their hips and intertwined bare legs.

He’s growing increasingly hyper-aware, too, of the nest of Soonyoung’s bedhair. Of the glitter in Soonyoung’s sleepy eyes. Of the light scattered on Soonyoung’s jutted-out bottom lip. 

He’s hyper-aware of the thrum in his ribcage, of the itch in his fingers to pull Soonyoung close and tuck him under his chin. He’s hyper-aware of the ache in his own mouth, the ache to surge forward and press his lips to Soonyoung’s, to forget the crickets and the air conditioning and blankets, let it all fall away in the wake of the joining of two frightened souls.

Soonyoung clears his throat but doesn’t flinch when Jihoon leans forward. It’s unnerving, having the power to close the distance, and Jihoon instead presses their foreheads together. The action, seconds long but stretching across an eternity, eases their forms together.

“It’s weird,” Soonyoung begins, and Jihoon tenses, prepared to pull away, “It’s weird if I sleep knowing you’re still awake. I’d rather we both fall asleep together, you know.”

It’s confusing. Jihoon’s so confused - does Soonyoung know, then, that Jihoon wants nothing more than to kiss Soonyoung senseless, to be the most clingy he’s dared to be? Does Soonyoung know that Jihoon’s hands crave the planes of Soonyoung’s skin? Does he know of all the sunny, lethargic afternoons Jihoon spent daydreaming of lazy kisses and starry eyes? Does he know?

“Together,” Jihoon repeats, word a hushed breath. 

Soonyoung smiles at him, lets the tips of their noses touch, just breathes with Jihoon. It’s quiet, and it’s starting to blur into a mere figment of Jihoon’s imagination, the dazed purple light in the room heavily saturated, the artificial breeze melting into a dizzying current.

In the midst of it all, as always, Soonyoung anchors Jihoon.

The weight of Soonyoung pressed up against him reminds Jihoon that he is alive. Soonyoung, in a way, is Jihoon’s gravity. What keeps Jihoon tied to Earth. Soonyoung, it’s always been Soonyoung, coloring Jihoon’s universe with vibrancy.

That’s probably why Jihoon is suddenly overtaken with the urge to make Soonyoung know. He thinks, briefly, of a million words he could give to Soonyoung. Dreams of it, even.

“I really want to kiss you,” he blurts out.

Soonyoung stiffens. Jihoon can see it in his widening eyes; a flare of shock illuminates them, settles after a moment. He’s scared.

“Okay,” Soonyoung whispers. “Okay.”

Jihoon looks away, tries to placate his panicked heartbeat. “Okay, as in…”

“As in, ‘Okay, you can kiss me,’” he clarifies.

It feels like breath catches in between them - it’s frozen in Jihoon’s lungs, frozen under his tongue, frozen between his parted lips. Jihoon blinks twice, searches Soonyoung’s eyes for any qualms, then exhales, slowly, cautiously.

“Okay,” Jihoon echoes. “Okay, as in, ‘Okay, I’m going to kiss you now,’” he tells him.

Soonyoung barely has time to smile back when Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut and takes Soonyoung’s lips with his own.

It’s not the exhilarating Jihoon expected: it’s calming, in a sense. The kiss, it’s the joining of Jihoon and Soonyoung, it’s an orbiting moon crashing straight into its center of gravity, and it’s better than any exhilarating Jihoon could have ever expected. He could do this for the rest of his life, he thinks, the warmth of Soonyoung’s mouth home, his hands finding familiarity in Soonyoung’s soft, tousled hair. 

Their noses bump, they jump apart, eyes wild and cheeks flushed. Jihoon, seeking Soonyoung’s eyes, takes avid satisfaction from the sight. Finally, as one, having tasted Soonyoung and being tasted by Soonyoung, Jihoon feels complete. 

“I love you,” he says. “I love you.”

“I,” Soonyoung says, and it’s the most suspenseful, most taunting ‘I’ Jihoon’s ever heard, “love you too.”

And it’s the most beautiful, most intoxicating ‘love you too’ Jihoon’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> another work inspired by a prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/   
title from gravity by eden  
i wrote this in two hours so it's short and just me rambling sorry  
thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
